The development of technology for wireless power transfer systems has become widespread in recent years. It is necessary, in a wireless power transfer system, to carry out control for transmitting power correctly to a power receiving apparatus. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-110199, for example, proposes a technique for carrying out communication to control power transmission/power reception via dedicated communication units provided separate from a power transmission unit/power receiving unit.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-110199, in the case where the communication unit of the power transmitting apparatus is connected wirelessly to the communication unit of a power receiving apparatus located outside a range in which the power transmitting apparatus can transmit power, there are situations where correct power transmission control cannot be carried out. In other words, there are cases where the power transmitting apparatus starts power transmission despite the power receiving apparatus being unable to receive power due to the power receiving apparatus being located outside the range in which the power transmitting apparatus can transmit power.